Fond Memories
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Professor Layton reminisces and reflects over his life about the times he had with his one and true sweetheart, Claire.


Most of the times when Hershel Layton was sitting in his studies among the books and dinosaur scale models, he wasn't actually doing anything academic. Even though he sat there, a book laid open upon a desk to a subject he enjoyed quite fondly, he didn't take one peek at the book's burned pages and scratched up spine. His mind would wander and roam to memories of long ago he had really enjoyed.

His beady eyes were fixed on a picture of him and his college sweetheart, Claire. He would remember her soft gentle voice, how she spoke soothingly to him on the phone at night about something she had discovered at the science lab. He distinctly remembered the joy in her voice when she had defeated him in fencing. She would jokingly accuse him of letting Hershel beat her, and she knew it was true.

Almost every weekend the two would meet along a quiet riverside to enjoy a picnic, and of course, each other's company. Both wanted the moments like these to last forever. Hershel hadn't quite gotten the certain nerve to ask Claire to be his wife, although he had been planning it for quite some time. He had the golden ring carefully set in a black jewlerly box kept safely in one of his shelves. Claire had seen it one day and asked what it was, but Hershel just put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, muttering a quiet, "You'll find out soon enough, dear. You'll find out soon enough." Claire had accepted the answer, but wasn't quite satsified with it, still asking almost every other day what was hidden away in the felt box. She hadn't a clue what future question she could've been asked.

A few months before the tradegy that had happened with the time machine that had thrown London into quite a scare, Claire had purchased something for Hershel that he would keep dear and precious to him for the rest of his life. A top hat with a dark orange stripe going around the bottom edge. It was her gift to him for getting a job as a professor at Gressenheller University. His posh red hat was soon replaced with the gentlemen-ly top hat. It became his signature appearance. Professor Hershel Layton with the top hat. He became famous. Perhaps in fact he always had been? Hershel was more of a puzzle solver then a college professor, though. He and Claire would spend a numerous amount of times each week, sitting together at a cafe, giving each other puzzles to solve.

"Hershel, you've always been so good at solving puzzles. I'm quite puzzled why you chose to become a professor." Claire had said one day to Hershel. Her arm was interlocked with his, and she gave him a dashing smile, which caused Hershel to blush a dark rouge.

"Every puzzle has an answer, dear." Hershel replied with a smile.

Claire giggled, setting down her wooden number two pencil on the cafe table. "And what is the answer to this puzzle?" she asked.

"I've always enjoyed archaeology. Solving puzzles is just something I do in my free time."

"I see. That's very interesting, Hershel." Claire picked up her cup of tea and brought it to her nose, inhaling the smell of Earl Grey. "Don't you just love tea?"

Hershel nodded, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. He was truly happy. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. He wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

"Claire?" Hershel's voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Hershel." Claire grinned cheekily.

"I love you." Hershel blushed once more, feeling his cheeks sting. He had just realized he was the first one of the couple to say the three important words.

Claire gasped, setting her cup back down. "Hershel! I love you, too...I was just always afraid to say it."

"W-Why is that?" Hershel's leg to began to shake and his palms began to sweat. He had repeated the three special words in his head over and over, trying them with different emotions and accents. He figured on the spot would work just as well...and it had.

"I wasn't sure if you had felt the same way."

"That's _absurd_, Claire Foley!"

"That," Claire murmured quietly, poking Hershel's shoulder, "I know now." She giggled and closed her eyes. She was in absolute bliss, and he as well.

I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews make me happy! :)


End file.
